


cubicle

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Both are called rookies and that bugs Becky. She gets over it. She sees a chance. She takes it.





	

Charlotte and Becky meet at the performance center. Charlotte is eager and new and Becky is trying to force back the feelings others will call jaded. Others call them equals. "Rookies." Becky wont' deny there are many things she can learn but fuck...she doesn't need to be taught bumps. She doesn't need to be warned about hurting others. She wants to hate Charlotte but can't. They explore each other together and Becky's brain's screaming. If anyone found out it will be her name which goes under the bus. Still. She slams the cubicle shut. Feels the water run. Hopes.


End file.
